U.S. Pat. No. 3,274,738 teaches a method of controlling an internal grinding process which utilizes a principle known as the "controlled force method". U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,349 (Uhtenwoldt et al) describes an internal grinding machine equipped with a conical, outwardly tapering grinding wheel. GB,A,519.146 (Aero-Mecaniques) describes a bore and seating grinding process which is effected with the aid of a cylindrical grinding wheel having a conical end part.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,921 (Hohler et al), U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,509, U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,483 (Droitcour) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,969 (Hahn et al) describe other known methods, among them methods in which the aforesaid principle is combined with other principles.